


harder to count

by a spot of elle grey (minniemoments)



Series: almost smut in 250 words or less [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/a%20spot%20of%20elle%20grey
Summary: almost smut in 250 words or less/ spanking because there's a deficit in ficdom
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: almost smut in 250 words or less [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	harder to count

A couple of tears slip and roll down Jongin’s cheeks, his breath feels shaky and labored.

“Shh, I know, baby,” Chanyeol coos, hushing sounds that have already been swallowed. The hand resting on his ass rubs soothing circles in an effort to ease the sting away. Chanyeol shifts, eyes looking and scrutinizing his work, hand momentarily pausing.

Something in Jongin’s gut curls and coils when Chanyeol pats his ass a few times, anticipating, wanting.

“Tell me a color, babe,” Chanyeol says, voice mostly controlled as he starts a different caress, middle finger dipping and pressing lightly at his hole.

His exhale feels halted and sharp, mind working to piece together an answer because suddenly he wants to be seated in Chanyeol’s lap instead of bent over.

“Green,” he manages.

“I want a red handprint branded on you, princess,” Chanyeol says, then with a sharp slap to his right cheek that makes him whine, “This one here.”

Two more quick slaps land on his ass and Jongin feels precum spill, slicking his dick and dripping on Chanyeol’s jeans.

“Count, babe, I’m giving you ten more,” Chanyeol states, pitch low.

Jongin nods, pushing his hips back and into Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol’s free hand cards through the soft strands at the nape of his neck, gently scratching at his scalp, making him hum for a moment.

“Ready?” Chanyeol asks, right hand lightly squeezing and kneading his cheek.

He nods again and feels a feather light kiss atop his head, distracting him from Chanyeol’s hand leaving his ass, then coming down fast and hard with a sharp  _ smack _ .

Fresh tears prick at his eyes and the pain seems to lick up his body, electric and warming, then somehow being converted to a perverse sip of pleasure.

“One,” he breathes out, taking comfort in the way Chanyeol’s still massaging his scalp.

“My perfect baby,” Chanyeol murmurs, landing another slap, “Keep counting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol @ already busting through my word count. Scold me about not editing/following my own rules on [Twitter](www.twitter.com/aspotofellegrey) ~


End file.
